Military Sports Festival
by Amabee30
Summary: Edward Elric, with his brother and the rest of the military and friends is going to play a basketball game for the Military. What could happen during the tournament? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1: How it all Started

Today is a normal day at Central City. The sun is up and it shines brightly for the citizens. The streets are filled with people bustling their ways out. Vehicles are roaming around the roads and alleys of Central. In short it was perfectly a normal day except for a certain blonde alchemist.

"What do you mean a basketball game?" Edward demanded to know. He is certainly not in the mood for jokes with his superior.

"Brother, calm down. Let first the colonel explain the situation." Alphonse said, maintaining his cool as always.

Edward grumbled a fine as he plopped down on his seat. He gave his superior a menacing look before motioning for him to talk.

Roy sighed upon the look and rubbed his temples. He cleared his throat and began speaking. "The military is holding a Sports Festival here at the HQ for the officers and the citizens to enjoy. The said festival consists of a marathon, a baseball and a basketball game as the main highlight of the event."

Edward raised an eyebrow at Roy as if saying he's not convinced of the explanation he heard.

"So this year, I was assigned to play in the basketball tournament, which is a rare opportunity. Since the Fuhrer selects them personally. He chooses only one person per playing team and those two selected individuals will choose their team mates and coach." Roy finished.

"And you're saying that my brother and the Colonel were picked out by the Fuhrer?" Al asked inquisitively.

"Apparently, yes. So Fullmetal, you're gonna play – "

Roy was cut off by Edward who was yelling profusely at him.

"Hell no! I have no time to play such stupid game and apparently I am also on a mission to find some legendary stone. So no thanks!" Edward said while glaring daggers at the colonel.

Riza spoke out, "Edward, if you look at the bright side. You and Al can – "

She was also cut off but this time it was Roy. He smiled deviously for he knows that he has the card to win this argument.

"I knew you're gonna refuse to play, Fullmetal. Since basketball is a game played by tall people." Roy said with a sly.

Edward flinched at the word but continued to stand up, defensive.

"And you don't want to play because of one main reason. Am I right Fullmetal?" Roy questioned. Alphonse stared at his brother who is gritting his teeth as he sweat bullets. "Wow, I didn't know the colonel can be like this." Alphonse mumbled to himself. Everyone can notice the evil aura surrounding the colonel. Nobody dared to stop him though.

"Edward, you can't play basketball … because of your HEIGHT right?" Roy said peevishly. Any moment from now, any moment he knew Ed is going to snap.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A BASKETBALL BALL IS LIKE AN EARTH FOR HIM?!" Edward shouted.

"Brother, he didn't say that!" Alphonse stood up and a placed a hand at his shoulder.

"Fine then Colonel, the challenge is on. I can't wait to see your loser face." Edward said, bickering.

"Bring it on, pipsqueak." Roy insulted.

This time the two are glaring at each other with lightning sparks coming out of their eyes.

"My my brother can be such a child at times." Al said, mentally face palming himself.

"Let's go, Al!" Edward declared. "We still need to find members and a coach!" he said while storming out of the office. Al stood up and tries to catch up to his brother.

Everyone stared at the brothers who are energized and pumped up as they went out of the office.

"I never though the colonel can be that cruel!" Fuery said while petting Black Hayate.

"But look, he agreed to play basketball with boss!" Breda supplied while chuckling.

"Aren't we a little too harsh to him?" Falman questioned filled with concern.

"Nah, I'm sure Chief's fine. He's energized when he learned he can finally kick the colonel's ass." Havoc said while laughing his heart out.

Riza and Roy can't help but smile at their subordinates who are having fun right now.

"So sir, who's gonna be your team mates?" Hawkeye asked, serious as always.

Everyone fell quiet are they turned to the Colonel for answer.

"You'll see guys." He said, letting out a small chuckle.

First Fanfic EVER! I'm kinda nervous but this is the stepping stone for someone like me. Review please! Follow me and Favorite it.

Next Chapter: Deadly Players.


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Players

Edward stomped his way out of the HQ without minding his little brother who kept on calling out to him.

"Just wait that bastard! I'll prove to him by winning this!" he said angrily. "But first, I need to find a good set of players and a coach." He added while making a halt.

He scanned his surroundings, looking for someone suitable to be in his team. He sighed and turned around only to see Alphonse catching up to him.

"Phew, Brother I know you are looking for someone who can be a part of your team. But can I ask you a question?" Alphonse asked with a serious tone. He isn't tired at all for he has no body after all. The inquiry caught Edward's attention as he perked his head up as and listens to the younger Elric.

.

.

.

"Do you know how to play basketball?"

There were a few moments of silence. But as realization struck him, Edward sweat dropped. "Eh, maybe, a little?" he replied but uncertainty can be seen in him. Alphonse can't help but slap himself. His brother is considered a genius but he can be such an idiot at times.

"Why Al, you know how to play?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, I learned it back in Dublith. During our free time, I go out and play with the kids outside. I tried inviting you once but you rejected it and you even told me that you prefer to sleep than to play." Alphonse proclaimed.

"Wow, I didn't know about that." Edward said. How he wished he accepted those offers back then. His little brother never failed to impress him.

"Wait a minute!," Edward said joyfully. "That means you can be a part of my team!" he exclaimed happily.

"Well duh, I've been trying to tell you but you didn't listen." Al said irritably.

"Heh, sorry about that little brother." Ed apologized.

"1 down, 4 to go." He said in mind.

"I wonder who the players of the colonel are." Al speculated.

"Who cares about that? Let's go!"

* * *

Back in HQ, Colonel Roy Mustang is also on his search for a good team mate.

"I can't let that bean defeat me in this game. I must go pick out the best players available." He said while taking a look at the officers around.

Some were eating at the canteen. Others were loitering about. Many were procrastinating their jobs and duties as usual. Fooling around seems like a usual basis in the Military HQ

Roy sighed and continued walking around the big hallways, hoping he will eventually bumped into someone.

"Roy!" a voice called from behind.

The colonel turned around only to see a photograph near his face. "This picture … " he trailed off.

"Isn't Elysia-chan so cute?" Hughes said while caressing the photos he had in his hands.

"Hughes, shouldn't you be in work right now?" Roy said agitated. The Lieutenant Colonel can be a very good friend but this obsessive side of him is kinda annoying.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I left Sheska over there." Hughes said to Roy. "I'm practically here right now to tell you that Major Armstrong is looking for you." Maes said this time with stern look.

"Armstrong?" Roy raised an eyebrow. Why the heck will the Major look for him?

"He's saying about being a part of your team." Maes replied while fixing his glasses.

Roy looked at his friend and gave out a smirk.

"Tell him to come to my office quick."

* * *

Chapter is kinda short isn't? Well sorry about that. I'm having hard time thinking about suitable players in each team. Well I have some ideas in my mind but I basically don't know how to play their roles in the story. Suggestions are welcome! PM it to me please.

Hey guys, I'm in need of a copy reader. (Is that how you call it? I don't know. Others say beta reader) Apply now! I seriously need one to edit my works. Well I can say nobody's perfect so my writing is kinda crude. At least he/she can proofread my works. Thank you!

Reviews are accepted! Again thank you!

Next Chapter: Wish Granted


End file.
